Weird How It Is
by MonsterPirate
Summary: Just a weird story all about how it is...it's expecially weird when Buttercup might actually like Boomer?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I decided to write this story out of the pure fact that I felt inspired. Inspired to write a actually good fanfiction based on the BoomerXButtercup pairing. I read some of the other creations that people made which range between 1-5 chapters and i realised that most people couldn't seem to find a good way to pair them up and make the reader feel like the genuinly suited eachother. There was a bunch of corny stuff about the water and something else that I forget and I planned to make fun of that weird stuff in here somewhere :P Not saying that they where bad and I'm not saying mines good either; for all I know, people who read it could hate it. Doesn't mind me if they don't like my pairing above others ways of making them suit. I decided to go with what I thought was reasonable. I mean, I've seen one of the most amazing BubblesXButch fanfictions on this site but it is alot easier to write about a tough guy and a sweet girl then a tough girl and sweet guy and thats what makes this pair harder to do above others. Even a BlossonXBoomer is easier. Well, I don't know but I just wanted to make a fanfiction on this couple that made you really feel like they were mean't to be, something real to the reader even though we know its not. Thank you for reading my intro and I hope you enjoy my BoomerXButtercup story :D


	2. What I wish for

**Weird How It Is**

**Chapter 1 - What I wish for**

Life is normal and I don't like it. My sisters and I gave up our powers about 5 years ago now but I've never adjusted to not using them.

Bubbles and Blossom actually like it this way and ever since we gave our powers up, I haven't seen them use them once.

Townsville has upgraded their security systems so it's virtually impossible for someone to rob a bank or something like that. Also, they have better equipment for their police forces to take down big monsters, so they don't need us Powerpuff Girls anymore.

Looking at us you'd think that we're just your everyday 16 year old girls. Over time we developed fingers and toes. Our eyes became normal shaped and we now have noses and ears.

Bubbles is the shortest with her blond curly hair that she lets go over her shoulders. Her nice light blue eyes have stayed the same. She doesn't have very wide hips and she's only an A cup size in breasts.

Blossom is the tallest with her long straight orange hair. She has the hips, the legs and the figure and all the guys love it. She kept her pink eyes though and I think it makes her looks look more outstanding. She has a C cup in breast size.

I'm jealous of the both of them in the looks department. Bubbles with her small figure and the both of them with their small breasts. Why can't I have that? Why do I have to have the largest curves and breasts? Why why why? What I'd do not to look like I do.

I've still got the short black hair like always and my light green eyes. I'm a tomboy and don't like to look this way. I always wear baggy clothes to hide it all and no one seems to notice.

To top it all off I can't even have the fun I used to have. Fighting crimes, beating up bad guys and saving the world. Where did my life go is the question I ask myself every day.

I need some excitement, I wish something fun and interesting would just pop into my life and make it interesting. Anything, I don't care what it is, just anything.

You know how they say be careful what you wish for? Well I guess I should have considered that because when I went to school today I didn't expect to see what I saw in my class room. The very thing that might bring some excitement into my life but maybe not in the way I hoped…

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Well this is my first entry for this story. Hope I get some reviews :) Some of the other chapters will be longer, just this one is the intro.


	3. Confronting the unconfrontable

C2 Confronting the un-confront able

As soon as I looked into the classroom I saw them. The Rowdyruff Boys. There was no mistacking it. Just like us they had grown normal human features too. They were all muscular and tall. Butch I would have to say had the biggest muscles and was the tallest, then Brick, then Boomer. They are all very tall and Boomer who is the shortest must be a bit taller than Blossom. Oh lovely, their all taller than us (sarcasm).

What are they doing here?

Brick and Butch were talking, taking no notice of their surroundings. Boomer was sitting down quietly listening to their conversation. All I could do was stare. Boomer turned and looked at me. He gave me a goofy smile and gave me a small wave. I glared at him, trying to intimidate him. He seemed to have no effect by it and just waved it off. He then went back to listening to Brick and Butch. I really wanted to punch him in the face.

Out of nowhere I was knocked into and stumbled forward. I caught my balance just in time and stood back up. I turned around to see Bubbles. She must've been walking too fast and didn't see me there. She's always running around in a mad rush. She talks just as fast too.

"Oh, I'm sorry buterc-" she stopped when she saw the Rowdyruff Boys. "Isn't that…"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway.

"Yes they are exactly who you think they are." I stated to her. Her eyes were wide with shock and fright. I completely understand her reaction.

"Oh no, what's going on here, why are they here, what are we going to do, are they a halutionation, am I going mad…" Bubbles started to babble on about a bunch of nonsense things to do with the subject at hand. She stopped babbling for a moment and looked at me seriously. "What should we do Buttercup?"

"What should we do about what?" said a voice. We turned to see Blossom standing there looking at us.

"The Rowdyruff Boys are back and their in our form class." I explained.

"Didn't they leave when we were kids, are you sure it's them?" she asked. The Rowdyruff Boys left when we were 8 years old and we haven't seen them since. Blossom has been keeping an eye on them over the years and there have been no signs of them misbehaving. If anything it says they've been living normal lives with no signs of crimes done by them at all.

"Yes." Bubbles and I both said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bubbles.

"I say we start using our powers again and kick their asses." I said with a grin.

"No Buttercup. Always the violent way with you isn't it? We are not ever using our powers, got that?" she asked, glaring at me. "We are going to confront them. Go in there and ask them why they're here and all that."

Bubbles nodded but seemed frightened of the idea. I gave Blossom the death stare but agreed anyway.

Blossom straightened her back, pulled her shoulders back and headed into the classroom. I crossed my arms over my chest and kept a frown planted on my face. Bubbles was fidgeting with her fingers nervously and had her head down. She's such a sook sometimes.

We stood in front of the desk were the boys where.

"Excuse me." Blossom said, they all turned and faced her. "What are you boys doing here?"

"I believe we are here to learn, Powerpuff Girl." Answered Brick, with a smirk on his face.

"We are not the Powerpuff Girls anymore but I'd like to know still why you've returned?" stated Blossom.

"Because we can toots." Said Brick.

Boomer started tapping on the table with a pen.

Tap tap tap

Blossom and Brick started arguing.

Tap tap tap

Still arguing…

Tap tap tap

Arguing some more…

Tap tap tap

Will they ever stop arguing?

Tap tap tap

Why can't they just shut it?

Tap tap-

I grabbed the pen out of Boomers hand and threw it to the side. "Stop with that stupid tapping!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me now. "What? It was annoying." I said.

Boomer was smiling at me and staring at me now. Everyone went back to what they were doing and I tried to concentrate on Blossom and Brick but I was too distracted by the hole being drilled into my face by his eyes.

"Buttercup, will you come with me for a drink?" asked Bubbles, jabbing me on the shoulder. God she was a life saver. I nodded and we left the room together.

"Boomer was looking at you." She said suddenly as we walked down the halls to the drink taps.

"I noticed." I mumbled.

"I think he likes you." She said. Boomer, like me, no never, that's terrible and false.

"No way could he like me." I pointed out. "I am like the total opposite of him and he's the enemy."

"That was years ago and the Rowdyruff Boys stopped doing crimes way back." Bubbles pointed out. "It's not completely unlikely but I can see your point on the matter but still…" she paused when we got to the drink taps and she leant over to drink some water. She stood back up and said "it's not completely impossible either."

Boomer like me….never in the history of the universe. Also I'd rather get the flu, chicken pox, tonsillitis and an ear infection all at the same time then ever being with that blond haired idiot!

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Buttercup really doesn't like the thought of Boomer liking her :P


	4. The blonds suggestion

Life hates me, I swear it does. Not only did I find out I'm in the same science class as that blond idiot boy but the teacher also had to set me as his lab partner for the lesson just to top it all off.

He was quiet when we got all the stuff together but when we started working on the experiment is when he started talking.

"So I hear you guys gave up your powers." Said Boomer. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, annoying enough, it is true." I said.

"Me and the bros haven't given up ours. We train all the time with them." I looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry, we're not planning anything. We just like our powers and like to keep at it with them."

"I hate the fact that we gave up ours." I sighed. "It wasn't even my choice. Blossom declared it and everyone made me go along with it."

"Well that's stupid."

"Yep."

There was silence after that. Like we both weren't sure what to say.

"Maybe you could come over my place and we could fly around. We live in the middle of no were, no one will have to know you used your powers." He suggested.

"I would not ever go to your place and even if I did I haven't flown in 5years, I am way out of practice." I said.

"I could teach you how to fly again and I remember how much you loved to fight. Just as much as Butch actually. If you want you can use our gym. We have a whole load of equipment you can use."

"Why are you offering this to me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not sure really, there's just something about you and it makes me want to…I don't know, make you happier." What the fuck was coming out of this blonde's mouth?

"What are you on about?"

"I have no idea beautiful, no idea." He said, giving me a pat on the shoulder and a wink. Did he just call me what I think he called me? Also, did he just wink at me

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Sorry, another short one...


	5. Home of the boys

C4 Home of the boys

Boomer had given me a piece of paper with his address on it. He wasn't kidding when he said they lived out in the middle of no where. 1 Frill Street was a street that went through the forest. I guess it'd be the only house on that street. No one ever even drives on that street and I don't understand why they'd build a road there in the first place.

I went home that afternoon and thought hard about his offer. It was tempting, that's for sure. Being able to use my powers again. That's a dream. How I've wanted to use them so bad. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I guess I've made up my mind, I'm going to be going there.

Not because I like him or anything, just because this is an opportunity I can't refuse. Although…it could be a trap…

The next day I woke up, had breakfast and brushed my teeth. I searched through my piles of clothes on the ground for clothes to wear. I picked some out. I pulled my black tank top over my head, pulled up my green army coloured cargo pants, pulled my black jumper over my shoulders, zipped it all the way up and shoved on my dark green converse shoes. I grabbed my car keys and phone and headed down stairs.

"Professor, I'm going out!" I called out to him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, he came out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the gym, I plan to do a major work out today so I won't be back for a bit." I lied. I had that lie all planned out and it made total since too. I do go to the gym a lot.

"Alright but be home before 6pm." He said. I nodded and waved as I went out the front door.

I swang myself into my light green four week drive and started driving over to the Rowdyruff Boys place. It was about a 15min drive. It wasn't too bad though. The trees out bush looked nice enough.

I saw a mail box next to a dirt path. The mailbox had a '1' on it. That must be it. I drove up the dirt path and a house came into view. It was a white bricked two story house with a red roof. There was a steel garage next to it with one rolling door; I assume they have a car in there. It had a large block of clear land behind it.

I pulled up in front of the house, turned off the car and hopped out. I walked up the steps onto the patio and knocked on the front door. I went back and leaned on the railing. It really was a nice place. I wonder how they can afford it? All you could hear were the birds.

I heard the door open. "Hey." Said the person at the door. I turned to see Boomer wearing nothing more than plain dark blue boxers. His hair was messy and I could see his six pack and broad shoulders. His ocean blue eyes sparkling with excitement and he was smiling at me with a very charming smile…wait no, there's nothing charming about this idiot. I blushed, shit I blushed. I looked away. Dam, he must think I'm weird now. I'm Buttercup, I'm not meant to get all attracted to this guy, not at all!

"Put a shirt and some pants on will ya?" I said.

"Why, it's my house." He stated. "Anyway, come on in." he moved to the side and waved his hand to signal to enter. I walked inside. The place actually looked alright, besides the huge mess everywhere. There was a plasma screen TV with a couch on one side of the room and on the other side was the kitchen. There was stairs that went upstairs in the back of the room and stairs around the side of the room going down. There was rubbish, games and other things everywhere. Guys are so messy but I guess I'm not any different, my room looks about the same.

"Hey Boomer, who was at the door?" said Brick out of no were who was now making his way down the stairs.

"Buttercup is here bro." answered Boomer. Brick looked at me and frowned.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"I came here to use my powers. Nothing more, nothing less. Boomer invited me." I answered. Brick glared at Boomer, his red eyes looking like death itself. Brick has orange hair, a few shades darker then Blossoms and it went a bit past his shoulders. He was much taller than me and was a bit tanned. He was at least wearing clothes, unlike some people I know but I guess I did come without notice.

Butch came down stairs. He looked at me and glared, I glared back, and then he left out the front door. Silence.

"Well, she better not break anything." Said Brick who then flung himself onto the couch and started watching TV.

"Come gorgeous, we will go outside where we will use our powers." Said Boomer.

"Do not call me that and put some clothes on first." I demanded. He smiled, then with a dark blue streak of light he was gone. 2seconds later he was back and wearing blue pants and a grey singlet shirt.

He grabbed my hand tight and pulled me outside. I tried to get his hand off mine but I wasn't strong enough. I've lost a lot of my strength over the years and I feel so shame that I can't even remove Boomer's hand off mine. Boomer's! He's the weakest.

He let go and spun around to look at me.

"Time to fly Buttercup." He said with a wide smile.

Boomer's POV

Buttercup and I are now standing outside. It's a bit hot and humid. We might get a bit sweaty flying around. She was wearing a black jumper, doesn't she know how hit it is here?

"It's pretty hot, you should take that jumper off first." I said "You're going to get really sweaty."

She hesitated. She looked kind of worried, I wondered what her deal was. She slowly unzipped her jacket and slid it over her shoulder, then I realized what her deal was. She has the most largest, most…oh shit they were defiantly the most gorgeous breasts I'd ever seen. How she could hide those I'll never know.

God how she is gorgeous, if I thought her face was pretty well her body is no comparison. The tank top clung to her body and I could see her wide hips. She could be a model. Man, I just want to be all over that.

I gave her a wide smile, she looked nervous but seemed to be trying to cover it up. I love the way she always tries to be though and that attitude to match.

"Stop staring and lets do this Boomer." She said.

"Alright then beautiful, take my hands." I said, holding out my hands to her. She glared at me. I smiled. She hesitated again but she took my hands anyway.

"I'm going to lift you up into the air and really it's up to you from there, unless you don't know how to fly at all?" I said.

"I know how to fly, I just can't take off." She said. "I'm out of practise."

I nodded and started lifting off the ground, taking her with me.

Buttercups POV

We are about a metre off the ground and I'm actually frightened. I haven't flown in 5 years, what if I fall?

"Don't worry babe, if you fall I will catch you." Said Boomer. It's like he could read my thoughts. I don't like him calling me those names but I still felt better after he said that but I glared at him anyway.

"I'm sure I won't need your help you twit." I said. We were very high off the ground now.

"I could drop you." He pointed out. I looked at him worriedly, then I looked away quickly. I must not show fear. Was this his plan? To take me up high, then drop me to my death?

"Stop looking so worried babe." He said "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Like I should believe you." I muttered.

"I think you should."

We ended up flying through the sky together. I was still good but sometimes I would get off balance and fall but Boomer kept to his word and caught me.

I fell again and now I'm in his arms again. Now this is just weird... He felt so strong and looked so cute but I can't be thinking this way. Its Boomer for god's sake!

"I like it when you fall you know." He said.

"What, why?"

"I get to catch you." We landed on the floor but we were a bit of a walk away from his house. "I think we should stop now." He said. I moved away from him.

"Alright." I agreed. We were away from the house and now I'm a bit worried. I know I'm Buttercup and I'm not meant to be saying this but I'm actually frightened of Boomer. I'm so weak and helpless and he's so strong and powerful, he could snap me in half. That thought could make the most toughest of girls scared.

Boomer was looking at me, staring at me with those dark blue eyes and I was looking back.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" he asked. It shocked me that I took a stumbled step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just telling you that you're the most gorgeous and most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said and came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Boomer I-" he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips and said shhh. Okay this is officially really weird. Why was he complementing me and why was he looking at me like that and why do I have butterfly's in my stomach?

He put his hand that was on my lips around my waist and with a quick movement, pulled me towards him. I was so close to him, no distance between us. I could feel his body heat and could smell him, he has such a masculine smell. I could feel my face burning up.

He was looking into my eyes so deeply that I began to believe every word he's said. I've never been held like this before or have I ever had someone complement me like that before.

Then before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Gentle at first, then he deepened it, was pulling me so close that it was like I was getting crushed against him. I closed my eyes and was amazed to how good it felt.

He started to move his mouth and then was making out with me and what surprised me the most was that I was kissing back. I'm now fully against him, my arms around his neck, we were kissing so passionately. He got his tongue involved and I tried to go along best I could. I've never been kissed before.

Boomer broke the kiss and I took in a deep breath of air. Then he hugged me, lifting me off the ground slightly.

"Why can't you be mine?" he whispered into my ear.

I had left after that. I'm in my car now driving home. So many thoughts where running through my head and I can't understand any of them.

Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? Why can't I stop thinking about his smile, his hair, his eyes and his so sexy body? Oh my god, I don't think its sexy, wait no I do, no I don't, no I do, no I don't! Which one is it?

Alright, time to get things straight with myself, no point in lying to myself or denying anything. Alright, he kissed me. Boomer things I'm beautiful. I wonder if he likes my personality too? Anyway, I enjoyed the kiss. I think he's cute and his body yes, its sexy. He's nice and I like his smile. His eyes are very hypnotising and I might actually like him…..

Has that made me feel any better…..no not really. I have to tell someone about this. I can't tell Blossom, she wouldn't accept it. So I'm going to have to tell Bubbles, she's really good with secrets and she won't go crazy about it. Also she talked to me about Boomer liking me yesterday so it's not like it's going to be weird subject or anything.

Alright, I'm going to tell Bubbles.

* * *

><p>Authors note: sorry there has been no updates for so long. I forgot my password then always something would stuff up when I tried to reset it. I haven't even completely finished this story so I'm just going to submit the chapters I have<p> 


	6. Secret told to the Bubbles

C5 Secret told to the Bubbles

Its 10pm at night and all of us had gone to our rooms. When we were 12 the professor gave us our own rooms. He said we're going through hormones and are all completely different so we're going to need our own space, which was true. Blossom's probably studying and I know Bubbles is probably awake on Facebook.

I snuck out of my room and walked quietly over to Bubbles door, I didn't want Blossom to hear me. I knocked quietly on her door but loud enough so she would hear it. I heard some movement then the door opened and Bubbles was standing there in her nighty.

"Hey Buttercup, what's up?" She asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said and smiled at me. I came in and sat on her bed. Her room was full of toys and she had her artwork on the walls. She's a really good artist. She doesn't play with her toys, she mainly uses them as decoration. She had just plain blue bed sheets.

Bubbles walled over to her desk with her computer and sat on her rolling chair.

"What is it?" she asked cheerfully.

"I have something I need to tell you but you have to promise to keep it secret." I said.

"Does Blossom know?"

"No and I don't want her to know yet."

"Okay, so what is it?"

I paused for a moment, then said. "Boomer kissed me…"

"What, when?" she asked really surprised.

I told her about how I snuck out to his place to use my powers and how we flew and when he kissed me. I didn't get into full details about the kiss but I told her everything.

"Then he said 'why can't you be mine?' right at the end. Then I left" I finished.

Bubbles sat there for a bit looking at me as she took it all in.

"Alright….I don't know what to say." She paused again, then she smiled "But that is so cute. The kissing part that is, the using powers part, well, you'll get into trouble about that."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Wait and see what he does, also make sure his feelings are sincere too." She said "Then follow your heart and you'll know what to do."

"Okay."

"Now, about Blossom." She said "We're going to have to tell her but we'll just change the story a bit and tell her that you just went there to suss them out because Boomer invited you. Also you did it because your Buttercup and that's just what you do."

"I don't know if we should tell her, she might not approve."

"She's your sister and mine, she's going to have to be supportive of your decisions." Said Bubbles "Besides, the Rowdyruff Boys haven't been bad for years so it's all good."

"Okay, let's do it." I said. We stood up and left the room.

We walked down the hallway towards her room and stopped at the door. Bubbles grabbed the nob and opened the door.

"Don't you think she should knock-" I stopped where I was. As Bubbles and I stood at the door, we could both see Blossom making out with Brick on her small pink couch in her room.

Blossom stopped and saw us. She immediately pushed Brick off her.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, it's not what it looks like." She said.

Bubbles turned to me and said "I think she'll be fine with it."

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

To be honest, I really love the ending to this one, I found it really funny :) Sorry for this chapter being so short


	7. The truth

C6 the truth

"Your meant to knock!" Blossom yelled. I closed the door behind me and walked in.

"Be a bit more quiet or the Professor will hear." I said. Blossom looked mortified about the whole situation.

"What's Brick doing here?" asked Bubbles.

"Ahh." Blossom turned to Brick. "Can you leave please?" Brick signed annoyed and he went over to the window, winked at Blossom and with a red streak, he was gone.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"He came up to my window, I let him in, one thing lead to another, then we were kissing, then you guys came in and now here we are." Said Blossom.

"Uhuh." Both Bubbles and I said at the same time.

"Don't worry Blossom, it's okay. Buttercup has something to admit too that I'm sure you'll fine interesting." Said Bubbles.

"Really?" Blossom turned to me "Tell me Buttercup."

"I kissed Boomer." I stated in a matter to fact tone. Blossom looked confused.

"Why would you kiss Boomer?" she asked.

"Why would you kiss Brick?" I asked.

"At least Brick's my counterpart while Boomer is the totally opposite to you." Said Blossom.

"I thought you and Brick hate each other, why would you kiss him?" I asked.

"I think he's hot and he's got a very high IQ." Said Blossom.

"We'll I think Boomer's cute and he's very nice and positive." I said.

"When did you kiss Boomer?"

"Today, I went over his house and then he started complementing me, then we kissed."

"Why would you go over there?"

"He invited me and I was just sussing them out but like you said before, one thing lead to another and we kissed."

"Well what are we going to do about this all now?"

"We could get over it and just let each other like the Rowdyruff Boys." Suggested Bubbles.

"I don't want any of us getting together with any of them." Said Blossom.

"Says the girl who was eating Brick's face." I said.

"Oh shut up." Said Blossom.

"Look guys, we'll just see how things go but let's not judge each other for what we've done." Said Bubbles.

"Fine." Blossom and I both said.

"Well now Bubbles, all that's left if for you to kiss Butch." I said to Bubbles.

"Eww, no." said Bubbles. "He freaks me out and he'd probably crush me or something."

"We'll see if you'll still be thinking that after he kisses you." I said.

"He won't okay so just drop it." She said.

"Sure he won't." I said sarcastically.

"Enough Buttercup." Said Blossom "Let's just drop the subject and go to bed. We'll deal with this later. Let's just see what happens from here on with the boys." Bubbles and I both nodded in agreement and all went off to bed. I wonder what'll happen with me and Boomer?

Boomer's POV

"Did she let you in?" asked Butch as Brick came inside the house. Butch and I were waiting in the lounge room for when Brick got home. Brick had told us that he liked Blossom and that he wanted to get together with her, so he'd gone out to her house to see if she'd let him in.

"Yes she did." Said Brick "We also where going full at it kissing but then her sisters burst into the room."

"Where they in their pyjamas?" asked Butch. Both Brick and I looked at him confused. "What?" Butch asked.

"Why?" asked Brick.

"Because I wanna know if they were and if they were, did they look hot?"

"Yes they were and they did look hot."

"Who looked the hottest?"

"I think Blossom."

"How did Buttercup look?" I asked. They both looked at me. I had told them earlier about my interest in Buttercup, they were freaked out by it but accepted it.

"She looked fine I guess. She was just wearing a jumper and shorts." Answered Brick.

"Oh." I said.

"What about Bubbles?" asked Butch.

"She was wearing a short dress nighty, it was light blue. Why, are you interested in her?" asked Brick.

"Not really, I was just wondering was all." Answered Butch "Although, she would be fun to play with."

"Play with?" I asked.

"Yeah, like she'd be fun in bed kinda thing." Said Butch.

"So you'd just use her?" I asked.

"Yep, why not? She seems easy." Said Butch.

"Don't do that dude, seriously." Said Brick "If Boomer and I want to have a chance with some of the sisters then it'll be a lot easier if you don't stuff one of them up."  
>"Fine whatever, I won't play with her." Said Butch.<p>

"Your weird, Butch." I said.

"Yes maybe but I'm good with the ladies." He said. Brick and I both rolled our eyes.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Butch is so stupid haha


	8. Following day

C7 Following day

Buttercup POV

I walked into my form class to see Boomer sitting at one of the front row desks. Bubbles walked up behind me.

"Let's go sit over there." Said Bubbles and she pointed to a spot far away from Boomer. I nodded and we walked over there.

"Do you think he'll try to talk to me?" I asked Bubbles.

"Maybe…I don't know." She answered.

"Where's Blossom?"

"She had to go do some stuff with the student council."

"She probably lied about that and is actually off somewhere with Brick making out."

"Probably." Both Bubbles and I laughed.

"Hey ladies." We looked up to see Butch looking at us.

He sat down at the desk in front of us and sat on his chair backwards to talk to us. Butch is the most broad and muscular of the group. He's big and handsome. Has a strong face and has is black hair styled into a mow hawk. He has dark green eyes.

"What do you want Butch?" I asked.

"Nothing, just felt like talking." He said.

"Do you like being back in Townsville?" asked Bubbles. Now that's funny, she's making conversation with him.

"I guess, it's just as much of a dump as I remember." He answered.

"Well I love Townsville, it's a great place to live and they've got the bad guys all under control these days." She said.

"This town isn't as interesting anymore now that you girls aren't flying around saving everybody."

"I'll take that as a complement but we don't use our powers anymore, we don't need them."

"True but their fun to use."

The teacher came in and we all became quiet. Class had begun. I don't really like school but I try my hardest, even though my hardest isn't enough.

All the girls in the school are scared of me and all the guys think I'm too annoying to hang out with, so let's just say, I spend my lunch breaks alone.

I was sitting at the tree I always hangout at, listening to my music on my iPod on full ball. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Boomer standing there. I took my earphones out and turned my iPod off. I stood up. I have to actually look up at him. That's kind of annoying.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

Silence.

"About the other day…" said Boomer, he scratched his head nervously. "I'm sorry that I just, put myself on you like that, with you know, the kiss."

"Ahh, it's alright." I said and gave him an awkward smile. "Your weird you know, you go from confident to nervous, I don't understand you."

"You could babe." He said with a flirtatious smile. I felt my face turning red again, dam these blushes, I hate them because they're a sign of weakness.

He moved closer and we were only a little bit apart. He put his hand on the side of my head and started stroking my short hair. I grabbed his hand and moved it off me, then I moved a few steps back.

"Why…" I looked at him "Why are you acting like this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you flirting with me and being nice to me and why did you kiss me then say what you said after that, you know, that thing you whispered into my ear?" I asked.

"Because I like you."

"Why do you like me?"

"Because your beautiful, have a great personality and you don't care what anyone says about you and I think that's all really awesome."

"But your Boomer and I'm Buttercup, we're total opposites of each other. It's like me dating Bubbles kinda thing."

"I'm not really like Bubbles anymore, I've changed into a different person and so have you."

"I haven't changed at all."

"Yes you have, you don't get into fights, your nowhere near as loud and no one would ever had thought you could blush." I blushed even harder after that and covered my face with my hands.

I felt his hands go over mine and remove them from my face. I looked up at him, into his eyes.

"Boomer I…"

"What is it beautiful?"

"I can't be with you, we're too different."

"Opposites attract as they say."

"No it doesn't work that way."

"I believe it does." He kissed my hands that he was still holding. He let them go and then walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

I just re read through this chapter and I'm pretty proud of it. Short but cute :3 Also, opposites do attract from my own experiences


	9. Endless nights

C8 endless nights

It's been nearly 2 weeks since that conversation with Boomer. He hasn't talked to me since. In science he works with other guys in the class and sometimes we make eye contact but I then quickly look away.

I've been spending every night thinking about him. I can't get him off my mind. His goofy smile, his eyes, his hair, his everything. Sometimes I would wake up after a dream about him to his smell. It's overwhelming and I hate it. Its Boomer, I can't be feeling like this about him. It's so terrible that its torture. How can you like someone so much that it hurts?

I'm sitting on my bed now. All I can smell is him and all I can think of is him. I need to see him, I need to talk to him, I need him now! Who would've thought that Buttercup, the powerful and angry Powerpuff would need Boomer, the weakest and stupidest Rowdyruff. Although he's not really stupid anymore, I heard from Blossom recently that he gets better grades then me. She loved shoving that in my face for some reason.

You know what? Even Blossom and Brick are dating now and the Professor has said yes to them dating! She's always all giggly on the phone with him and sometimes I see them sneaking off together through my window. She thinks she's so sneaky. While she's having fun with her new boyfriend, I'm sitting on my bed in an emotional wreak.

Bubbles has tried to help me and talk to me but she gave up. I'm incurable. I only want Boomer. Every day and every night I want him. I've broken my boxing bag from all this stress. Bubbles said that I've gotten some of my super human strength back from all my anger. I guess she's right because I don't think a normal human could break a boxing bag.

Professor had to get me a new one. One night I got so desperate to see him that I made a plan for the next day. At school I snuck around, got into a good position and I took a good picture of Boomers face. That night I sat on my bed staring at it. To my shame, I even talked to it and to the most shame of all, I kissed the picture. Only a peck though.

I took one of Bubbles suggestions of advice and have been writing down my feelings. She gave me a book to write in. I've filled half of it already just expressing my feelings. I'm a lunatic, I need a chill pill. I'm a crazy chick and need help. Anyone would think I was crazy…

Only if he knew what he was doing to me, that stupid blond. That's it, I've had enough of this shit. I walked over to my window and opened it. Alright, I can do this. I got into my stance and jumped out the window, in the air I took off. A green streak running behind me. I was flying! Flying to Boomer's house surprisingly.

I got there in 1min. I landed on the ground in front of the house. I was still wearing my normal clothes. Short shorts and a dark green jumper, I was wearing another black tank top under it. I grabbed my mobile to check the time. Its midnight. Its a bit late but I don't really care.

I went up to the front door and knocked on it. I am seriously crazy, knocking onto the Rowdyruff Boys front door a midnight, yep its official, I'm a lunatic.

Butch answer the door. He was wearing a dark green guys tank top and grey cargo pants, our styles kind of match.

"You want Boomer?" he asked. I just nodded. He turned around and yelled "Boomer, visitor!" He left me at the door way, I took one step into the house. The TV was on some sports channel and Butch went back over to the couch and lied down on it.

Boomer came by the stairs. He looked at me and smiled. He gestured for me to come over to him. I started walking towards him and closed the front door behind me. He was just wearing his dark blue boxers again and his hair was wet like if he just had a shower.

"Let's go to my room." He said and grabbed my hand gently. We walked to his room holding hands, my head was spinning and I don't know what I was thinking. We walked into his room, he let go of my hand and he closed the door. His room was neat and he had a double bed in the middle of it. The blanket was all messed up at the end of the bed and the room only had the bed, a dressing table and a desk in it. That was all.

"What are you doing here Buttercup?" he asked. I turned to look at him. Then when I saw his eyes I looked away and blushed.

"Nothing, it's just I…" I drifted off.

"You just what?" he said, taking a few steps closer.

"I just missed you…" I answered and looked up at him. He looked serious but soft at the same time. "I bet I look like a total idiot don't I?"

"No." he said. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. "I think you look cute." He smiled at me.

"I am not cute!" I said angrily, there's the old Buttercup kicking in. his smile widened.

"Fine, you're not cute, your beautiful." He started to pull the zip down on my jumper.

"Hey!" I yelled and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" he asked, with his hand still there and mine still over his.

"Just because, no, why do you want to do that?"

"Because I hate it how your always hiding yourself under the jumpers, I just want it off so I can see you properly." I blushed again.

"No, I don't like it when people see me without one on."

"I know that." He said and then started pulling the zipper down again.

"Boomer no!" I tried to remove his hands again. He grabbed both of my wrists in one hand, spun me around then pinned my to the wall. He pressed his body against mine so I couldn't move. "Boomer…" I whimpered.

"I only want the jumper off, nothing else, I'm not going to strip you naked or anything like that." He said. He zipped it all the way down. Then he removed his hand off my wrists. He moved me off the wall then with super speed, went around me, pulled the jumper off me, then was back in front of me holding the jumper. He removed it so fast that I couldn't even react.

"Give that back." I went to grab for it but he moved it away from me. He turned his head towards it and shot it with his laser vision and it burned into ashes. "Boomer you jerk!" I screamed. I pushed him and he fell onto the bed. I jumped onto him and started to punch his chest as hard as I could. I even punched him in the jaw but nothing seemed to even hurt him a little.

I started to cry and stopped trying to hurt him completely. I laid my head on his chest and sobbed. Wow, I'm crying, that's new for me. "Why Boomer why?"

"Why what baby." He asked as he started stroking my hair.

"Why am I so weak, why are you so strong, why can't I get you outta my head, why do you have to haunt me, I thought you weren't evil anymore." I whined. He laughed slightly.

"Well you did give up your powers dear and I haven't. I don't know about the other part, that's for you to figure out." He said. I continued crying onto his chest. He flung me over so he was hovering over me. "Babe, I think your perfect, I can't get you out of my head either and I want you so badly."

"Then why did you stop seeing me?"

"It was because I knew you needed a break from me so you could sort out your own thoughts."

"Don't ever leave me to my own thoughts again; it's killing me…literally."

"I will never leave you again, I promise but you have to promise me something too."

"What's that?"

"Do you want to promise to me mine and no one else's forever?"

"Be yours? You mean like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Yes!" I yelled and hugged him, pulling him down onto me.

He started to kiss me senselessly. Touch me in places I've never been touched before and more…

I woke up the next morning completely naked. I was snuggled up in Boomer's arms and I felt so comfortable. It was still dark outside through the window so I'm guessing its about 5 in the morning. I'm not a morning person but I have to force myself awake because I don't want anyone to find out that I was gone.

This is so annoying, why cant I be a morning person like Blossom?

Boomer looked so peace full as he slept. I shook his shoulder slightly.

"Boomer." He stirred "Boomer." His eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Yes beautiful?" he asked sleepily.

"I've got to go home now." I said as I stroked his hair gently.

"Alright." He said and kissed my nose. He rolled over to his back and feel back asleep. He mustn't be a morning person either.

I got out of the bed. I saw my clothes on the floor so I went over to them and picked them up. I looked back at Boomer, he was still sleeping. I put my clothes back on. I realized that my…private areas where hurting, I guess that's what happens after your first time.

I looked at Boomer again. He's my boyfriend now and I promised to be his forever. Who would've thought it would come to this? I know for sure that I didn't.

I walked over next to him at the side of the bed. I leant down and kissed him on the head. That was really corny of me but I wanted to do that. I think I'm turning into a Bubbles, stupid Boomer's rubbing off on me. Although, he isn't really like Bubbles anymore.

I went to the window, opened it and flew outside. In mid-air I closed the window and took off. I flew back home, went into my room and fell asleep on my bed, completely happy after nearly a whole 2weeks.

That morning I sat around with Bubbles and Blossom before we headed off to school and told them what happened. Not in complete detail though.

"So you guys are dating?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Congratulations!" Bubbles squealed and she gave me a big hug, I hugged her back. "That is so cute that it's cute!"

"I think it's kind of creepy in my opinion." Blossom said.

"Why?" asked Bubbles.

"It's Boomer and Buttercup, they're just not right for each other." She explained.

"I'm sitting right here you know." I said.

"I know but you realize it's true." She said.

"I can date who ever I like and you have to accept it no matter what differences I have to the guy. Your my sister, it's what your meant to do." I said.

"I will accept it but I won't agree to it." She said and turned away from me to play with her hair. She is such a snob!

"Hey babe." I looked up from the work to see Boomer standing there. I was in science.

"Your late to class." I said.

"I got held up and when did you start to care about being on time?"

"When Blossom drilled it into me that I should be on time always. What held you up then?"

"Butch and Brick got into a fight again and I had to break it up. Trust me, when their really fighting hard, it takes a while to break them up."

"What was the fight about?"

"Butch said that Blossom wasn't all that pretty and then Brick got mad, that's what started it and it just got worse from there."

"He thinks she not pretty? Blossom is the prettiest out of all of us."

"Butch disagrees, he likes Bubbles most, which I don't really understand because he normally finds girls with big curves the most attractive and lets face the facts, Bubbles doesn't have that."

"Yeah I know but I don't really understand that still."

"Neither do I."

We started working on the work on the board. I glanced at his paper and I was surprised with what I saw. His hand writing was the neatest I'd ever seen and it was even in running writing. Not even Blossom writes that neat and he even colour coordinated it too. Alright, now I've seen a bit of Bubbles in him…

"Boomer, what the hell-" he put his hand over my mouth and shoved me into the janitors closet in the hall.

"Sorry baby but I just wanted you so bad that I had to have you now." He explained.

"What-" he cut me off again by slamming his mouth onto mine. He gripped my ass and I groaned against his mouth. I felt my knees give away when he gripped my breast with his hand. He kept me up with his other arm that was around my waist.

I tried to push him off me when my mind caught up. We were in a janitors closet making out, I don't think that's something we should be doing. He moved his lips off mine and looked at my face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're making out in a janitors closet, I would prefer if we don't do that."

"Why?"

"Cause it's weird!" I exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"I don't think it is." He said. He teased my lips with his by brushing them over mine. He licked my mouth and I started to breath hard.

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked in a really alluring voice.

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"That's good, it was your first time so I wanted it to be pleasurable for you."

"Have you done it before?"

"Yes, once before in my old town. I thought the girl loved me but it turned out she just used me. You're not using me are you?"

"No." I said, then I gasped as he started kissing my neck.

"Good because that would be really sad."

"Boomer, can we stop please, I don't want to do this in a closet."

"Alright but only because you said please." He said and gave me a wide smile. We left the closet and luckily enough, the hall was empty. We walked down the hall holding hands. I hoped that I didn't look too flushed.

"Your very immature, did you know that?" I said.

"Yes I did know that but you love it about me." he said.

"I never said that." I mumbled. Boomer just ignored it.

We walked outside and I swear that everyone was watching us. I saw people whispering as we went past. Is it seriously that weird that I'm dating Boomer? Seriously? Wait no, it is that weird…

"Hey dudes." Boomer said enthusiastically to his brothers who were sitting at one of the benches together. Brick looked like he was reading some magazine and Butch had his head on the table which he now has lifted off the table.

"Hey Boom." Butch said. Boomer took a seat and pulled me down next to him, his hand still covering mine.

"It's alright if Buttercup hangs out with us right?" Boomer asked.

"I don't see why not." Said Brick, who was still reading his magazine.

"But Brick-" Butch was about to protest until when Brick just told him to shut up.

"Hey don't worry dude, I'm just as against me sitting here as you are." I said to Butch.

"I thought you liked spending time with me." said Boomer.

"Yes I do but not really your brothers." I said.

"Awww, I thought we were best friends sweetie" Butch said mockingly.

"Shut up Butch, you know I hate you." I said.

"Sure you do." He said sarcastically.

"Can we all just get along?" asked Boomer. Both Butch and I glared at Boomer.

"No." we both said at the same time. We then glared at each other.

"Maybe you guys can't get along because your so much alike in personality." Suggested Brick.

"I am nothing like that Powerpuff." Said Butch.

"And I'm nothing like that Rowdyruff." I said.

"You guys seem the exact same to me." Brick said. I was about to argue back until I heard a girly voice yell out Brick's name. Everyone at the table turned to see who it was. Blossom was running over to the table, she was carrying two thick books and her long hair that was tied up in a high pony tail was swaying behind her. She stopped at the table and looked at me, I think she just realized I was there.

"What are you doing here Buttercup?" she asked. What? Can't I be here?

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." I said and squeezed Boomer's hand "And his annoying brothers….well, mainly Butch is annoying."

"Alright then…" she then turned to Brick "You said we were going to study this lunch together, where were you? I've been waiting and you haven't come so let's go."

Brick sighed and packed up what he was doing. He gave us all one last glance then walked off with Blossom.

"I know she's your sister and all but she is a real bitch." Said Butch. Blossom's been giving me hell since I told her I was dating Boomer. She would look at me with disapproval and doesn't really talk to me much. I don't know what's wrong with her, there's nothing wrong with me dating Boomer, seriously.

"She's just being a bitch because I'm dating your brother." I explained.

"Why? She's dating Brick so why cant you date little Boomer here?" asked Butch, gesturing towards Boomer.

"I don't know." I said.

"I think she should just get over it." Said Boomer who is now trying to get involved into the conversation.

"Anyway, I'm gonna leave you two love birds here while I go find some girls to flirt with." Said Butch just before he walked off.

"Buttercup." I turned my attention back to Boomer now.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have purchased passes for dinner at this restaurant and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Restaurant?"

"Yeah." I'm not really good at restaurants but he's already booked it.

"Um, okay." I said. I gave him a smile that was meant to look reassuring but I think it looked more awkward then anything else. He didn't comment though.

The bell rang and we went to class. The rest of the day was pretty normal.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

I don't remember when I wrote this but I must've been rushed. I don't aprove of what I wrote in this chapter but I guess its okay...


	10. Getting Ready Set Go!

C9 Getting ready set go!

I got home before Blossom and Bubbles. Bubbles has cheer leading practice and Blossom has things she has to do with the student council. Me, well, I have a date with a boxing bag….and Boomer. My date with him is in two nights. He gave me the slip to get us in. It's in all fancy writing and the place we're going to is called 'Georgina Dinner.' Who would call a place that?

I spent my time alone before my sisters got home, punching my boxing bag, listening to music and playing games on the Wii.

I was laying on the couch when I heard the front door open. Blossom and Bubbles walked in, talking about their day and all that sort of stuff.

"Hey." I said sitting up.

"Hey Buttercup." Bubbles said enthusiastically.

"Hey." Said Blossom.

"I'm going on a date." I said.

"Really?" asked Bubbles.

"Yep, some restraint that I don't know about. Boomer gave me the card thing to get me in there." I said.

"Where is it?" asked Blossom.

"Here." I said and grabbed it off the coffee table. I waved the yellow card in the air.

"Let me see." Bubbles said and came over and took it off me. Blossom went over and looked over Bubbles shoulder at it. All of a sudden both their eyes went wide.

"What, what is it?" I asked in alarm. Was it some dump or something?

"Oh my god!" Bubbles squealed and jumped up and down.

"What's going on?" I asked Blossom.

"Do you realise what this place is?" she asked me.

"No." I said.

"It's the most expensive restaurant in Townsville. It's really fancy and everything costs heaps." She explained.

"What?!" I yelled in total alarm now. "I can't go to a fancy place, I can't!"

"I know." Said Blossom. I'm not very lady like, I eat like a pig, I've got no grace, no manner so let's just say, I seriously can't be going somewhere where I have to be like a lady, have grace and some manners.

"Buttercup, we have to get you prepared for this!" Bubbles yelled.

"Stop yelling Bubbles, be calm." I said.

"Buttercup can't go." Blossom told Bubbles, she then turned to me "You're not capable of going to a place like this without embarrassing yourself."

"Don't have to say it so mean." I said.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Blossom said. Yeah it is…

"I can't just not go, if it's so expensive then that means he's spent money and shit and I can't just not go." I said.

"Be sick." Said Blossom.

"No, this is my first date with a guy and I will do it right!" I said in my authority kind of voice. I stood up and looked at both my sisters.

"We'll then, looks like there's only one thing to do." Blossom said smiling; she turned to Bubbles who had an even bigger smile on.

"We're going to turn you into a lady my sister, we'll start tomorrow. We're having a shopping trip tomorrow. Saturday, we get up 9am sharp!" said Bubbles enthusiastically.

"Alright then." Agreed Blossom.

"Why so early?" I whined.

"Deal with it." Said Blossom.

"Fine." I grumbled.

A shopping trip tomorrow. My sisters and I haven't done anything like that in forever. We're so different that when we go shopping that we always argue on which shops to go in. Blossom wants to go to the book store, Bubbles wants to go into the clothing store and I want to go into the sports store. This time we have to go to shops to get what we need. This'll be interesting…

THUMP. "OWW!"

"Time to get up!" yelled a cheerful voice. Still half asleep, I woke to find myself lying on the ground next to my bed, my blanket all crumbled on top of me and Bubbles smiling down at me.

"Did you push me off the bed?!" I yelled.

"Yeah…" said Bubbles. I grabbed her legs and pulled them from under her. She screamed, fell and landed on her ass. "Buttercup!"

"Welcome to the ground." I said and gave her an evil smile.

"Oh, shut up." She said. Blossom came into the room, probably wondering why Bubbles screamed. She was already dressed, wearing a short pink skirt and hot pink tank top. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Bubbles was already dressed too, wearing long jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. Her hair was down and brushed.

"You guys are already ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got up early." Bubbles said and stood up off the ground. I stood up too. "Its only 8:30 in the morning, you've got half an hour to get dressed and eat something."

"Okay…" I said.

I got ready and had breakfast. We all hoped into Blossom's tiny little car and drove off to the mall.

"I wrote up a list of things we need and we'll go see what they have of these things here." Bubbles said as we walked into the mall.

"What is first on it?" Blossom asked.

"First we need to get her a dress." Bubbles said.

"A dress?" I asked.

"Yep." Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Can't I just wear some fancy pants and shirt or something?" I asked desperately.

"Buttercup, it's a fancy place, you've got to look like a lady." Said Blossom.

"But I'm not a lady so why should I try?" I asked.

"Do it for your Boomie." Said Bubbles with a big smile on her face.

"My Boomie?" I asked.

"Yeah, your Boomie, you'll do it for him because you love him." Said Bubbles.

"I never said I loved him." I said.

"But you do." Said Bubbles.

"No I don't but when I do I'll let you know...that's if I ever do…" I said.

"Alright..." Said Bubbles.

We walked into the clothing store. We all went around looking through all the dresses. I couldn't stand looking at all these really girly dresses. So I just sat down on a small seat in the shop and let Bubbles and Blossom do their thing. They were looking through the most girls like of dresses; I was actually dreading what they would pick. Well I guess all dresses look girly but these were just too much.

After a while Bubbles finally called me over from the other side of the store. I walked over to them to see them both smiling and Blossom had her hands behind her back; I could tell she was holding something behind her back.

"What did you guys find?" I asked.

"This." Blossom said and pulled out a really girlie looking dress. I guess it could be classed as a very beautiful dress to a normal girl but to a tomboy like me it was like looking at murder. The dress was lime green, looked like it would go down to my ankles, it was strapless and had a whole load of material on it that I couldn't explain if I tried.

"I'd ask if you like it but I know you'll say no so let's just get you to put it on." Bubbles said.

"Sounds about right." I mumbled.

They pushed me over to the changing rooms, handed me the dress and got me into the stable. I put the dress on, it took me a while because I never wear dresses but I finally managed it. It was tight around my hips and breasts; I think it was too small. I came out of the stable and Blossom and Bubbles examined me.

"I think you need one the is large for boob size." Said Blossom, Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"The hips are tight too." I said.

"Oh, it's mean to be like that, shows off your figure." Bubbles explained.

"I would rather if it didn't do that." I said.

"I think you should, Boomer would like it." Bubbles said, I just glared at her for a moment because I knew she was right about that.

They got me the same dress with a bigger size top part and I tried it one. It fit a lot better there now and so we bought the dress. The dress turned out to be fairly expensive but it was still in our budget so we were all good.

We went into shoe shops till we found a pair of heels that matched the dress and fit me. They picked out a bunch of makeup that would all go with the outfit too and while we were at it, we just went and bought some underwear that was pretty….randomly.

We were all sitting around in the food court eating our food with all our bags on the floor just laughing and having a good time. I really wonder why we never do this anymore; it's a lot more fun then I remember.

"So yes I won that argument using my smartness." Blossom said.

"Very interesting." Bubbles said.

"I'll tell you something; this doesn't sound interesting to me." I said.

"That's because you don't understand it Buttercup." Blossom said.

Bubbles suddenly started pulling on the sleeve of my shirt; I turned to her to see her looking in a direction so I turned that way too. I saw the Rowdyruff boys all hanging out over the other side of the food court; they hadn't seemed to notice us yet.

"We can't let Boomer see your stuff." Bubbles said to me.

"Then let's leave." I said. We all grabbed our stuff and started to walk out as fast we could but before we knew it there were three boys standing in front of us. They were so fast; they must've used their super speed. We all screamed in astonishment and hid the bags behind ourselves and huddled together.

"Sorry, did we scare you?" asked Brick.

"Yeah, a bit." Said Blossom. Brick went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Boomer kept staring at me and so I just gave him an awkward smile.

"Why are you guys hiding bags behind your backs?" Butch asked. We all started spluttering out random nonsense. The boys stopped our rambling and told us to tell us them the truth.

"We were clothes shopping." Blossom said.

"Yes and we don't want you to see what we bought because…." Bubbles said.

"Because the clothes are a surprise for you guys." I said.

"Even me?" Butch asked. We all looked at him funny because why the hell would we dress up nice for him when none of us were interested.

"Yes, Bubbles is." I said. She turned to me and gave me a horrified look.

"Oh really?" Butch said towards Bubbles in a seductive voice. Bubbles looked so shocked and scared that it was kind of funny.

"Yeah, got her some nice undies." I said.

"Buttercup." Blossom glared at me.

"Yes?" I asked her. She shook her head at me.

"We're going to go now." Blossom said to the boys. Blossom dragged the shocked Bubbles out of there, still hiding the bags. The boys watched as walk away.

Boomers POV

"I think she was just joking, Butch." I said to him.

"Yeah I noticed but you can hope right?" he said.

Brick and I both looked at him funny.

"You want to see her in her underwear?" Brick asked.

"I might."

"She doesn't even really have boobs dude."

"She has little ones."

"Barely." This conversation continued on until we left the stores and went home.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Well, I had the sudden enthusiasm to continue this story, lets hope it continues so I finish the story. Anyway, so heres a new chapter and I like this one to be honest :) Hope people start reading this story again and I get some reviews :3


	11. Dam That Lady

Dam That Lady

It was the day of my date with Boomer and I'm actually really nervous and also….I feel like a girly doll which you can guess I'm not impressed about. I had to have a shower with direct instructions from Bubbles and Blossom to wash my hair, use soap and shave my legs. Then the made me get into the tight dress and heels; now their putting a bunch of make up on my face.

"We won't put too much on since it'll make you uncomfortable." Bubbles said.

"And it'll look weird." Blossom said.

"I rather just not have it on at all." I grunted. When they were done I had a look in the mirror, I was actually impressed with it but I didn't want to say that. I had some black eyeliner on and mascara, they had put a blush on my face and lip gloss. Then they painted my nail lime green to match my dress. I actually felt pretty but I hated it all the same.

"What do you say?" they both asked me.

"Thanks guys." I said with a big smile and we all gave each other a group hug. I heard the doorbell ring and then Professors voice. We all ran downstairs to see the Professor talking to Boomer. Boomer saw me and looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"Now look after my girl okay and bring her back by 11 tonight latest." Said the Professor.

"Don't worry Mr U; I will take good care of her." Boomer replied.

I left with him and saw my sisters smiling at me as the Professor shut the front door. Boomer had four-wheel drive that was a very dark blue; I could tell he put a lot of work into making it look so nice.

"You look so amazing in the dress." He said "Makes me want to skip the date and take you somewhere else so we can have some private time."

"Let's just go on the date." I said nervously.

We hopped in the car and head off to the restaurant. We parked in front of it and it was such a shock to see. It was full of bright lights and fancy writing. We went inside and set up at a table to eat some dinner.

The meal was going great, we order food and I was managing not to drop my food onto myself, everything was amazing.

"We are meant to be Buttercup, I am blue like the ocean and you're green like the seaweed." Boomer said in a romantic tone.

"That was real corny." I said and we both burst out laughing.

"Hence why I had to said it." he gave me a wide smile and I blushed because it was so cute. I was starting to get more comfortable with him but I couldn't help the gut feeling that we don't suit each other.

"Boomer, do you really think we should be together?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking confused with those puppy dog eyes.

"I mean like, we're totally different and I don't even think we like the same things. Your just a guy version of Bubbles."

"I'm nothing like her anymore and I'm sure that we could work any issues we have our." He looked right into my eyes "Just because people say we don't match doesn't mean we have to let that get between us."

I awkwardly sat there for a moment and looked right at him. "I guess you've got a point…"

"Of course I do!" he went right back to his cheerful self.

"What do your brothers think of it?"

"I don't think it really matters what they think but they don't really care. What about your sisters?"

"Bubbles thinks it's cute but Blossom doesn't approve."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, she's dating Brick but why can't I date you? It's so stupid."

"Maybe because their counterparts?"

"Oh probably." I said. I was getting grumpy thinking about it so I decided to forget about it, I was about to bring up something different when I noticed the look on Boomers face, he looked mortified. I turned around to see some girl that looked a lot like Bubbles but more…evil is the word that best described it. She had darker blue eyes then bubbles but the same blond hair and body size. She had her hair long to her hips and it swirled like a spiral. She was there by herself and she seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Who is that?" I asked him; he broke out of this trance and looked at me.

"That's-"

"Oh Boomer, I haven't seen you in forever!" I heard in a high pitch girly scream behind me. The blond girl came running over in her short as blue dress that looked tighter than mine and hugged Boomer. She looked at me and her happy face turned into unimpressed. "Who is that?"

"Funny how I asked the same question about you." I said in a sly voice. We both looked at Boomer, waiting for his response.

"Well, this is Brat." Boomer said, gesturing to the blond girl "And this is Buttercup, she's my girlfriend."

"No way, you're my man." She said demandingly. I gave Boomer a fowl but confused look.

"Brat, I left and you dumped me so that means it's over and I've moved on."

She completely ignored him and started to talk to me. "So you're Buttercup? Aren't you mean to be rooting Butch or something?" she said in the most stuck up voice. "Isn't he like your counterpart?"

"I don't like him." I said, angry now, trying to control my behaviour.

"Well Boomer is mine and I was his first, if you get my drift so that means he's mine in multiple ways."

"I couldn't care less about you or his past, so get out of my face you whore."

"Well I care about Boomer and I will fight you for him." She gave me a large smirk "But you probably don't even like him enough for that do you?"

"Can you just go away, Brat?" Boomer said desperately.

"I will fight for him bitch." I said seriously. "Name a place and I'll be there."

"Interesting but okay, next week on the Friday, that's the best time I think."

"Now leave us alone!" Boomer said and pushed her away. She glared at both of us but left the restaurant.

"Boomer, what the hell was that?" I said angrily after she left.

"She's my ex from my old town, the one that used me." he said "I thought she liked me but she was just getting her kicks and dumped me. Now she's coming back because I just think she wants to stuff up my life but that's not the real problem."

"What is then?"

"Brat can use her powers and you can't."

"She has powers?"

"Yeah, she's from like a different dimension where three girls were created but they were like opposites of you and your sisters. They've passed over to this world and that girl is the opposite of Bubbles."

"Does that mean there are good versions of you guys too?"

"Yeah there is." He nodded "But she can use her powers and has practiced them while you haven't so you're going to get a beating on Friday."

"Not if I retrain myself and become amazing again."

"You really think you can get it all back in a week?"

"Of course I can!" I said with a huge smile "I'm Buttercup, the toughest fighter."

We finished our meal that night and even danced, it was fun putting aside the fact I stepped on his feet a million times. I liked my first date overall but I hated that dress. Boomer gave me a kiss before I went inside, then I crashed onto my bed with thoughts of him and my up and coming fight.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Well I wrote this up with the realisation that I've lost my muse for that romantic stuff. I will try and make them move lovey but I guess this chapter was more bassed on the tension and up and coming drama.


End file.
